The Greatest Night for Severus Snape
by Rayeox
Summary: Severus Snape finally gets enough nerve to ask Lily Evens out. And she says ‘Yes’. But will their relationship last? Or will end when James makes a mockery out of Severus? Read on!
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS! J.K. ROWLING DOES! ALL I OWN IS THE STORY IN WHICH THEY ARE SEEN IN.**

The Greatest Night for Severus Snape By Raye

The boy turned around. He knew someone was following him. But he couldn t figure out who. It was cold in the dungeons. Very cold. And it was late. Students aren t supposed to be out of bed at night. It was against school rules. But that James Potter always went out at night. But he had to talk to Lily. He just had to ask her.

Severus Snape was not very popular. Not like James was. James was popular, athletic, and handsom. Severus was just dingy and not-so-popular. He had but a few friends and they were all in Slytherin, like him. Only one was a Gryffindor. And that was his love, Lily Evens. James Potter also fancied her.  
A slight breeze ruffled Severus cloak as he silently walked past a window. It was cold out tonight. Thoughts raced through Severus mind. Thoughts about if he was caught. Thoughts about Lily. Thoughts about how he was going to apologize to her. He had to ask her out. Before Potter did. He had to, just had to.

A low, whispering voice cut the silence. It said, Sirius! You stepped on my foot! It was James Potter. He must be sneaking out again. Like always. Severus hid in the shadows. Thank Merlin that Slytherin s robes blended in perfectly with the shadows. A very handsom dark green robe was all he needed to save him.

The posse moved on. Severus waited a few moments before continuing on to the Gryffindor Tower. It took him a few moments before he reached his destination. The window at the far end on the corridor showed that dawn was not far off. He should have gone sooner then he did.  
At once he found the portarit of the Fat Lady. She was dozing off in her world of art. Whispering the password (Merlin s Beard, which he had gotten from Lily earlier the other day) to the painted Lady, she swung open, reveling glowing fires and red arm chairs. Severus sent his owl, Snakeweed, up to the girls dormitries with a note to Lily.

He waited a good half hour for Lily. And when she finally turned up, a scowl was on her face.  
That James Potter has disappeared again! ranted Lily. It s been like this every night this past week! Severus just stared at her. He couldn t believe that Lily, the one person who despised Potter just as much as he did, was ranting on about why he was not in the common room.

He is going to lose Gryffindor major points! shouted Lily. Thank Merlin that she wasn t concerned about him. Just angry that he could lose house points.

"Lily?" Severus finally said something.

"Yes, Sev. What is it?" asked Lily.

"Will you… Will you be my girl friend?" Severus asked her.

Lily just stared at him. A very hard and cold stare that seemed to last for ages. Severus looked away from her. For the first time, he noticed that the window at the end of the corridor was open. No wonder he was cold. It was snowing and the wind didn t help much, either.

Severus turned his gaze back to Lily. She was still staring at him. But her face had softened. Then finally, "Yes, Severus. I will go out with you." Severus, who was sitting on the cold floor, jumped up at her words. He didn t expect her to say yes. But she did. She said yes, to him!

Lily walked over to where Severus was standing. She hugged him and went back to the portrait, said the password, and vanished from view. Severus stared after her for a few seconds more then left to go back to his common room, down in the dingy, cold dungeons.


	2. Chapter 2

James watched as Severus Snape and Lily Evens walked out of the castle from the Great Hall, holding hands. If rumors were true, Snape and Lily were going out. _Going out._ Snape was dating his girl. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor? That was so wrong. It went against everything Gryffindors' believed in. Something must be done.

Taking out the Marauder's Map, James looked for Sirius, Remus, and Peter. They were still in the Great Hall. But lunch was almost over. And that meant class. And class meant Potions, in the dungeons, with the House of Sltherin.

The wind picked up. The map was almost torn form James' hands. He whispered, "Mischief managed," and the map went blank. James gathered up his bag and raced away to the Great Hall. Every person in there was headed towards their next class and Sirius was no where to be seen.

The wind was still blowing from the main chamber. It was cold. The hems of his cloak fluttered a littler bit, then more as the doors opened. In came Severus and Lily. They were shivering from head to foot. To bad they would most likely still be freezing in the dungeons.

"Hey, James!" yelled a voice from behind him. Sirius, Remus, and Peter came running up to him. Remus was the first to notice that something was bugging James.

"Hey, Prongs. What's bugging you?" aske Moony. His face was pretty pale, since last night was the full moon.

"Look. Over there," replied James, pointing over at Lily and Severus. They were walking towards the dungeons, hand in hand. It disgusted him.

"Oh. Well, they are dating you know," replied Sirius while Peter stared at Lily and Severus, wishing that was him instead. "You know, Prongs, that was bound to happen."

"Yeah, I just wish it was Lily and me," said James, a note of sadness in his voice.

The four marauders walked down to the dungeons. All of them were quiet. They knew James was planning a way to get Lily and Sev to break up. But would it work.

They entered the Potions Classroom to find that Professor Slughorn wasn't there yet. James found a table close to where Lily and Severus were sitting. Mulciber and Avery walked into the classroom just before Slughorn entered. They sat at a table fartherest from Snape and Lily.

_They must be disgusted at the way Snivellus was behavin,_ thought James. Oh, how he wanted Lily to be his. Then it came to him! A plan to get Lily and Severus to break up.

Severus whispered a joke to Lily, who laughed. It was after Potions class, and they were headed to an empty classroom on the fifth floor, to be alone. They didn't want Potter or his comrades to see where they were going to they left first. But little did they know that James Potter had an invisibilty cloak and he was following them.

Lily was first to spot the classroom. It was the old charms room. Severus opened the door and Lily walked inside.

"So, what did you want to talk about, Sev?" asked Lily.

Severus' mouth contorted into a grin at the way Lily said his name.

Severus whispered to her what he wanted to say. They were to meet a midnight, in Moaning Myrtles Bathroom. He had to show her something in there.


End file.
